youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Cartoon FemaleTales
LolaRockz and The Girls Team's movie-spoof of "VeggieTales". Cast: * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Bob the Tomato * Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Larry the Cucumber * Cream (Sonic X) as Junior Asparagus * Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus * Adult Nala (The Lion King) as Jimmy Gourd * Adult Kiara (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride) as Jerry Gourd * Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Mr. Nezzer * Ginger (Chicken Run) as Mr. Lunt * Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) as Pa Grape * Princess (Krypto the Superdog) as Madame Blueberry * Trixie Lulamoon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Petunia Rhubarb * Gladys Sharp (Over the Hedge) as Golitah Episodes: # Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993) # God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! (1994) # Are You My Neighbor? (1995) # Twilight, Cream, and Starlight (1995) # Cream and the Giant Gladys (1996) # The Mermaid That Saved Christmas (1996) # Cartoon FemaleTales Christmas Spectacular (1998) # Starlight! And the Dragoness from Outer Space! (1997) # Starlight and the Big Wall! (1997) # Madame Princess (1998) # Starlight and the Rumor Changeling (1999) # Queen Starlight and the Ducky (2000) # Mulan, The Girl Who Became Queen (2000) # Cream the Kindly Viking (2001) # The Star of Christmas (2002) # The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! (2003) # The Ballad of Starlight (2003) # An Easter Carol (2004) # A Girl's Tale (2004) # Bird of the Opera (2004) # Starlight and the Great Pie War (2005) # Minnesota Pony and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (2005) # Lord of the Beans (2005) # Cartoon FemaleTales: Sheerluck Starlight and the Golden Ruler (2006) # Cartoon FemaleTales: Starlight and the Bad Sea Witch (2006) # Cartoon FemaleTales: Starlight: Tuba Warrior (2006) # Cartoon FemaleTales: Starlight and the Big Exit (2007) # Cartoon FemaleTales: The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (2007) # Cartoon FemaleTales: Twilight Sparkle & Huckleberry Starlight's Big River Rescue (2008) # Cartoon FemaleTales: Lola and the Amazing Promise (2009) # Cartoon FemaleTales: Minnesota Pony and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (2009) # Cartoon FemaleTales: Jasmine: A Story of Joyful Giving (2009) # Cartoon FemaleTales: Creamstachio: The Little Mouse That Woodn't (2010) # Cartoon FemaleTales: Sweetpea Trixie (2010) # Cartoon FemaleTales: It's a Meaningful Life (2010) # Cartoon FemaleTales: 'Twas the Night Before Easter (2011) # Cartoon FemaleTales: Princess and the Popstar (2011) # Cartoon FemaleTales: The Little Drummer Girl (2011) # Cartoon FemaleTales: Starlight Good and His Not-So-Merry Men (2012) # Cartoon FemaleTales: The Penniless Princess (2012) # Cartoon FemaleTales: The League of Incredible Females (2012) # Cartoon FemaleTales: The Little House That Stood (2013) # Cartoon FemaleTales: MacStarlight & the Stinky Cheese Battle (2013) # Cartoon FemaleTales: Merry Starlight and the True Light of Christmas (2013) # Cartoon FemaleTales: Cartoon Females in Space: The Fennel Frontier (2014) # Cartoon FemaleTales: Cartoon Females Night Fever (2014) # Cartoon FemaleTales: Beauty and the Tigress (2014) # Cartoon FemaleTales: Lola's Ark (2015) Feature films # Atta: A Cartoon FemaleTales Movie # The Females Who Don't Do Anything: A Cartoon FemaleTales Movie Compilations # Very Silly Songs! (1997) # The End of Silliness? (1998) # The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (2001) # If I Sang a Silly Song (2012) # Silly Songs from the Crisper (2001) # A Taste of Cartoon FemaleTales # Atta Sing-Along Songs and More! # The Females Who Don't Do Anything Sing-Along Songs And More! # Cartoon FemaleTales: Twilight & Starlight's Favorite Stories # Cartoon FemaleTales: More of Twilight & Starlight's Favorite Stories # Cartoon FemaleTales: Cream's Favorite Stories # Cartoon FemaleTales: Starlight's Favorite Stories # Cartoon FemaleTales: Classics from the Crisper # Cartoon FemaleTales: Even More of Twilight & Starlight's Favorite Stories # Cartoon FemaleTales: Twilight's Favorite Stories # Cartoon FemaleTales: More of Twilight's Favorite Stories # Cartoon FemaleTales: Kiara's Favorite Stories # Cartoon FemaleTales: Qwerty's Favorite Stories # Cartoon FemaleTales: Nala's Favorite Stories # Cartoon FemaleTales: Trixie's Favorite Stories # Cartoon FemaleTales: Nala and Kiara's Favorite Stories # Cartoon FemaleTales: Angelica's Favorite Stories # Cartoon FemaleTales: Lola's Favorite Stories # The Kittens' Favorite Stories # More of The Kittens' Favorite Stories # Cartoon FemaleTales: Marlene's Favorite Stories # Cartoon FemaleTales: Atta's Favorite Stories # Cartoon FemaleTales: Sandy's Favorite Stories # Cartoon FemaleTales: Ginger's Favorite Stories # Cartoon FemaleTales: Lessons from the Sock Drawer # Cartoon FemaleTales: God Made You Special # Cartoon FemaleTales: God Loves You Very Much # Cartoon FemaleTales: Starlight Learns to Listen # Cartoon FemaleTales: Twilight Lends a Helping Hand # Cartoon FemaleTales: Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too # Cartoon FemaleTales: Lettuce Love One Another # Cartoon FemaleTales: Silly Little Thing Called Love # Cartoon FemaleTales: Happy Together! # Cartoon FemaleTales Live! Sing Yourself Silly Category:LolaRockz Category:TheGirlsTeam Category:VeggieTales Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:Cartoon FemaleTales Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel